Refrigerated dough or fresh dough is a dough product distributed under refrigeration and sold from a refrigerated case at the grocery store. Typically, the dough is chemically leavened and formulated for storage in pressurized containers which will maintain the pressure generated by the leavening action of the leavening agent of the dough during a proofing step in the container prior to refrigerated storage. To prepare biscuits or the like from such contained doughs, the end user must open the container, remove the dough from the container and assemble the dough in or on an appropriate baking utensil and place in the oven and bake.
Carbon dioxide produced by the leavening system used in refrigerated dough packages can escape slowly from the dough and from the package during proofing. The escape of a sufficient volume of carbon dioxide produces deficiencies in the finished dough products after baking, the most notable being a loss of volume. While it is possible to improve gas-retaining properties of dough products intended for refrigerated storage by working the dough for longer periods of time prior to packaging and/or using chemical dough conditioners, this approach provides a baked good of sub-optimal quality. Additionally, the effect of the pressure within the can on the texture of the baked product is to create an airy, spongy texture which is sub-optimal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,401 to Hosfield, et al. describes a composite refrigerated dough product for making baked goods, such as biscuits, which have good carbon dioxide retention properties. The composite refrigerated dough product of the Hosfield, et al. patent consists of a body of undeveloped dough at least partially enveloped in a layer of developed dough that prevents gas from escaping and allows the dough bodies to be handled, cut and packed. While the method of the Hosfield, et al. patent may provide a solution to the escape of carbon dioxide, such solution still suffers from the use of a highly worked dough which results in at least some of the attendant toughness properties associated with such highly worked dough.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a fresh dough product packaging system whereby the problems associated with carbon dioxide loss from the dough and the reactive effects of pressure on the dough during distribution and storage are resolved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fresh dough product which is contained in an unpressurized, hermetically sealed gas and moisture barrier container for refrigerated storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for making a packaged dough suitable for extended refrigerated storage.
It is another object to provide a packaging system which due to its unpressurized state, makes it possible for the manufacturer to provide finished, assembled dough products ready for baking, with no assembly required by the end user.
It is another object to provide a system for refrigerated distribution and sale of unformed "liquid" doughs, e.g., muffins, brownies, cupcakes and quickbreads.
It is another object to remove the necessity of a proofing step in the manufacture of the products; although the manufacturer may still wish to incorporate a proofing step for the development of specific product characteristics.